


Cupid?

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid never misses... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid?

**Author's Note:**

> And You, Valentine?  
> Quite a few pairings, AU, Cupid, lots of cheese. Like, srsly cheesy. I am so, so sorry this happened. But I thought it was super cute when I wrote it.

Cupid dropped six feet in the air before he could catch himself. He had missed. Cupid _never_ missed, and yet here he was... bow held loosely in shocked hands and an arrow fading into nothingness right before his eyes--and right into the pavement it had struck. The god looked on with a horrified gaze as the two people who were supposed to have been hit with this last arrow approached each other. He desperately wanted to watch what would happen, but he knew he had another meeting in a very short amount of time. Oh, his mother would not be happy... Nervously, Cupid sped away with only a quick backward glance at the two small figures behind him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  The next time Cupid checked in on his couple, he was gratified to see they were still together. It was with only a little trepidation, then, that Cupid picked up his bow and aimed at the girl this time (the boy was clearly already besotted). Relief flooded through the small floating body as his arrow hit the girl straight in the chest. Almost immediately afterwards, however, Cupid moaned with horror. The green eyes of the girl locked  not with the black gaze of her companion, but with the cocky eyes of an approaching man. His head in his hands, Cupid zoomed away. What was going on with these two? And would the boy never find love?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  Hermione straightened her dress and made sure her hair was appropriately controlled one last time. Then, with a deep breath, she headed out into the common room to meet with Ginny. Both young women exclaimed over how gorgeous the other looked, then hurried down to the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Ron and Harry would be there for this ball (the boys having decided not to return for their final year after the war) and the girls were excited to see their friends.  
  Both females entered the room with gasps of delight, and were quickly approached by friends. It was the redhead and the messy jet hair that the girls focused on, and the four slowly moved towards each other. Suddenly, all of their eyes shot up in surprise, as if they had been pricked. Green eyes locked with brown, an acknowledgement of secret feelings; blue eyes locked with brown... across the room (Cupid sucked in a gasp); and honey eyes locked with black.  
  Hermione stared at the man who had appeared to her right--a man she had never expected to see again, although she knew very well he lived... and found he was looking right back at her.  
  With a breathed "Hermione" she drifted toward him and gave him her hands.  
  "Prof--" She smiled, "Severus. I hoped you would come." The two figures melted into the crowds, though they still only had eyes for each other.  
  Dumbledore stood off to the side, and his eyes twinkled as he lifted them up to the ceiling, where floated a shocked (albeit invisible) figure. "Cupid never misses" he murmured. And smiled.


End file.
